


Alive

by Bonster



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah in an alley, Habeas Corpses'ish time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Licking her lips she finds something liquid and metallic--bitter.

Blood.

Gets dizzy as she raises her hand to her forehead, searching for head wounds. Knows to treat those with care and caution. Doesn’t find any gashes or tears or oozing pustules. Tender spot in her left temple, probably just bruised.

Car passes by, illuminating puddles and dumpsters. Sees the first stray sprinkles fall from the sky.

No longer in the light, she sighs. Looks behind her into the deep dark. Nothing but stale air.

Turns back toward the street. Stumbles.

While reaching out for the wall--realization.

She escaped the massacre.


End file.
